punkfandomcom-20200223-history
Do You Wanna Dance?
"Do You Want to Dance" is a song written by Bobby Freeman and recorded by him in 1958. It reached number No. 5 on the United States Billboard Top 100 Sides pop chart and No. 2 on the Billboard R&B chart.[1][2][3] Cliff Richard and the Shadows' version of the song reached No. 2 in the United Kingdom in 1962, despite being a B-side. The Beach Boys version reached No. 8 as "Do You Wanna Dance?" in the United States in 1965, and a 1972 cover by Bette Midler("Do You Want to Dance?") reached No. 17. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Do_You_Wanna_Dance%3F# hide *1 Cliff Richard and The Shadows version **1.1 Recording **1.2 Chart performance *2 The Beach Boys version **2.1 Recording **2.2 Personnel **2.3 Live versions *3 Bette Midler version *4 Other versions *5 In popular culture *6 References *7 External links Cliff Richard and The Shadows versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Do_You_Wanna_Dance%3F&action=edit&section=1 edit |} The Cliff Richard and The Shadows version[5] was released in the United Kingdom as the B-side of "I'm Lookin' Out the Window" in May 1962. However, like seven other Cliff Richard singles released between 1959 and 1963, the B-side received a good amount of airplay and made the New Musical Express UK singles chart in its own right. On this occasion, it became Richard's second highest charting B-side (after Bachelor Boy), making it to number 10 (while "I'm Lookin' Out the Window" reached number 2). The single reached number 2 in the other UK singles charts, listing both tracks.[6] "Do You Want to Dance" went on to become the more successful charting track from the single in some countries, reaching number 1 in Holland, Australia (based on the Sydney chart of the time, because an Australian nation-wide chart had not yet started) and Flemish Belgium.[7][8][9] The single went on to sell over 1 million copies worldwide.[10] "Do You Want to Dance" was included on the EP Cliff’s Hits, released November 1962, and first appeared on LP with Richard's first compilation album Cliff's Hit Album, released July 1963. Recordinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Do_You_Wanna_Dance%3F&action=edit&section=2 edit "Do You Want to Dance?" was recorded on December 19, 1961 at EMI's Abbey Road studios. The session, engineered by Malcolm Addy and produced byEMI's A&R man Norrie Paramor, was one of the last to feature Tony Meehan and Jet Harris before they left The Shadows in 1962.[11] Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Do_You_Wanna_Dance%3F&action=edit&section=3 edit Chart entries as Do You Want to Dance or Do You Want to Dance'' / ''I'm Looking Out the Window: Chart entries as I'm Looking Out the Window'' / ''Do You Want to Dance: The Beach Boys versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Do_You_Wanna_Dance%3F&action=edit&section=4 edit |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} |} The Beach Boys' version of "Do You Wanna Dance?" was a single released through Capitol Records on February 15, 1965. It peaked at number 12 on theBillboard Hot 100 and was the highest charting Beach Boys song to feature Dennis Wilson on lead vocals. According to the contemporary Gilbert Youth Survey conducted nationwide in April 1965, it spent one week on its chart at number five. The B-side was "Please Let Me Wonder". The song was also released on the 1965 album The Beach Boys Today!. Recordinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Do_You_Wanna_Dance%3F&action=edit&section=5 edit "Do You Wanna Dance?" was recorded on January 11, 1965 at Gold Star Studios and was produced, arranged and conducted by Brian Wilson. Take 3 of the song was used as the master. The song was first released in 1965 in mono on the band's album Today! with a stereo remix of the song being released in 2012 on the stereo remaster of that same album.[21] Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Do_You_Wanna_Dance%3F&action=edit&section=6 edit ;The Beach Boys *Al Jardine – harmony and backing vocals *Mike Love – harmony and backing vocals *Brian Wilson – harmony and backing vocals; acoustic grand piano *Carl Wilson – harmony and backing vocals; lead and rhythm electric guitar *Dennis Wilson – lead vocals ;Additional musicians and production staff *Hal Blaine – drums, woodblocks *Chuck Britz – sound engineer *Steve Douglas – tenor saxophone *Plas Johnson – tenor saxophone *Larry Knechtel – bass guitar *Larry Levine – sound engineer *Jay Migliori – baritone saxophone *Bill Pitman – rhythm guitar *Leon Russell – hammond organ *Billy Strange – electric mandolin *Tommy Tedesco – mandolin *Julius Wechter – tambourine, tympani *Marilyn Wilson – harmony and backing vocals * derived from AFM contract sheets.[22] Live versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Do_You_Wanna_Dance%3F&action=edit&section=7 edit The song was rarely played live before the late 1980s. Due to the original lead singer, Dennis Wilson's death in 1983, the song was sung by band mate Bruce Johnston throughout the late 1980s and into the late 1990s. When original Beach Boy David Marks rejoined the group for a short stint in 1998, he began to take over the lead on the song. Following Marks departure in 1999, Johnston once again took over the lead on the song. The song has often been played as a medley with the Beach Boys single "Dance, Dance, Dance". Brian Wilson has performed the song on most of his solo tours with Brian himself taking the lead. However in recent years backing band member Scott Bennett has taken over the lead. During the Beach Boys' 50th anniversary tour the song was played with Brian on lead vocals. Bette Midler versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Do_You_Wanna_Dance%3F&action=edit&section=8 edit Bette Midler included the song—with the original title restored, "Do You Want to Dance"—on her 1972 debut album The Divine Miss M. In contrast to the Bobby Freeman, Cliff Richard, and Beach Boys versions, which are uptempo rock and roll songs, Midler slowed the tempo of the song down to a sultry-sounding ballad. Midler's first single release, it was a hit, reaching #17 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart in early 1973. In 1985, Ula Hedwig, a Bette Midler-soundalike and former backup singer, sang the song emulating Bette Midler's version for a Mercury Sable television commercial. The Ninth Circuit Court of Appeals held that using this sound-alike version in a TV commercial violated Midler's right of publicity. Midler v. Ford Motor Co., 849 F.2d 460 (9th Cir. 1988). Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Do_You_Wanna_Dance%3F&action=edit&section=9 edit ;1960s *1964 - The Four Seasons recorded a version of "Do You Want to Dance" appearing on their album Dawn (Go Away). *1964 - Del Shannon, "Do You Want to Dance" (Amy single release) *1966 - The Mamas & the Papas - debut album If You Can Believe Your Eyes and Ears. Part of the instrumental melody in this version is sampled in the Jens Lekman song "Maple Leaves". *1966 - Johnny Rivers album Changes. *1966 - We Five[23] ;1970s *1973 - Barry Blue *1974 - Hurriganes *1975 - John Lennon album Rock 'n' Roll. *1975 - T. Rex - bonus track on the album Bolan's Zip Gun. *1976 - Sleepy Sleepers, with Finnish lyrics titled Mennään Karjalaan (Let's Go to Karelia) *1977 - The Ramones album Rocket to Russia. *1978 - Ray Stevens album There is Something on Your Mind. ;1980s *1982 - Jan & Dean recorded and released the song on their album, One Summer Night/Live. *It was covered live during Neil Young's 1983 rockabilly period. *1985 - Dave Edmunds on the soundtrack Porky's Revenge! *1987 - Barbie and the Rockers in the "Rockin' Back to Earth" special (where they are erroneously referred to as "Barbie and the Sensations" in the special's title), a sequel to their previous special, "Out of this World". *1988 - David Lindley and El Rayo-X on their "Very Greasy" ;1990s *1990 - Belinda Montgomery on Doogie Howser, M.D. season 1 episode 16 - "It Ain't Over Till Mrs. Howser Sings" (January/17/1990) *1993 - Peter Andre on his debut album Peter Andre. *1993 - The Jazz Butcher Conspiracy album Waiting For The Love Bus. *1994 - The Queers on Rocket to Russia (The Queers album). *1996 - Petty Booka on their album Blue Lagoon of Petty Booka. *1996 - Wax on the soundtrack Bio-Dome *1996 - Bobby Fuller on Shakedown! The Texas Tapes Revisited (originally recorded 1962-64). *1998 - Darlington (band) on the She's Gone Records EP release Texas Punk Rock Sweethearts, released on limited-run translucent butterscotch vinyl. Out of print. *1998 - Jazz saxophonist Walter Beasley on his release For Your Pleasure. *1998 - Attaque 77 in their CD of covers Otras Canciones; the version was in Spanish. *1999 - Darlington (band) on the limited-run CD release Live Dallas 1999, released by Mutant Pop Records. Out of print. ;2000s (decade) *2001 - Raimundos album Éramos 4 *2006 - Laurent Voulzy album La Septième Vague *2007 - Darlington (band) on the self-released, limited to 1000 hand-numbered CD copies release Live Dallas 2007. Out of print. *2007 - Lucy Lawless performed the song in concert at the Roxy Theater in Hollywood. *2008 - Energy album Race the Sun. *2008 - Andreas Johnson album Rediscovered. *2009 - Cliff Richard and The Shadows re-recorded the song for the album Reunited. ;2010s *2012 - Ash EP Little Infinity. *2012 - Juliana Hatfield album Covers. *2012 - Rachael MacFarlane album Hayley Sings. In popular culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Do_You_Wanna_Dance%3F&action=edit&section=10 edit *The original Bobby Freeman recording features in the comedy-drama film American Graffiti (1973). *Grateful Dead's Jerry Garcia is rumored to have recorded the guitar on the original Bobby Freeman version. However, there is no definitive documentation of this.[24] *The Ramones' version of "Do You Wanna Dance?" was used in an American television advertisement for the release of Wall-E on DVD and in the popular cult film Rock 'n' Roll High School. Category:1980 singles